The one MrCullen
by twilighter989olisykes
Summary: Bella goes to forlks highschool and is bestfriends with alice cullen and edward is there english teacher. charlie abuses bella and theres lots of love romance and emotion. tryit out. lucia says its good lyxx
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

Im Isabella Swan 17 but i prefer Bella. I live with my dad charlie...... We dont realy get along. When my mom died when i was 4 he started to beet me he hes broken my ribs hand arm and pushed me down the sairs onece and i Broke my leg, arm, wrist and fractured my skull. dad is always hurting me but maily when hes drunk or has been experementing with drugs...

* * *

School

i like school,well mainly because its away from charlie, but it makes me fell normal for a change.

"Bella" Alice almoast screamed.

We haddent seen eachother since the start of summer vacation. Charlie wouldent let me out and anyway alice had been in florida visiting her parents all hoilday. Carsile and Esme are great they asked me if i wanted to come over this summer but... charlie.

"hey alice" i closed the distance betwenn us

"guess what?!?!?!?!?!" alice said or more like shouted in her squeaky pixie like voice

"What" i asked without much enthusiasm

"Edward is our new english teacher"

Edward was Alices HOT brother i had seen him the times i had been to alices house she lives with her two brothers Emmet and Edward and now her boyfriend jasper in a Huge house.

"wow cool we have english next"

Me and Alice walked to class together. when we got into class we had to stand at the back of the class great seating plan.

"hello class im " a few people looked round at alice then. "I am a new teacher here at forlks high and i am your english teacher. Questions??"

Stupidly alice put her had up to the amusement of the class and asked "errm yeah actually, whats on the lunch menu"

the whole class gigled

"alright now seating plans ...... starting at the back tell me if there is a problem back left.. jessica standly... going across ... ben..... tyler ...... Ellie..... Lucia ....... alice ......."

went trough the names many people moaning untill he got right to the fornt dsk closesed to hiss and said

"....And finally Bella Swan"

"now class our fist topic is going to be romio and juliet"

we all got new text books and folders.

The Rest of the day flew by in a bluur ..... biology.... homeroom ..... lunch...... maths ....... spanish and last woodshop yawwn.

At the end of the day i had realised id left my books i needed for homework i couldent risk being later than i already was charlie will shure beat me now,,

Home

charlie heard me come in late he imediatly woke up and shouted me

"BELLA GET HERE NOW!!!!!"

I reluctantly walked into the frontroom where my dad stood i let him beet me

I was in so much pain i didnt notice it, i blacked out.


	2. Getting better ?

Bella POV 

I had woken up the sound of banging. There was someone at the door. Why hadnt charlie got me up and made me cook for him. OUCHHH. That was why my ankle throbed with pain. I sat up in a pudle of blood and my hand imediatly flew up to my head my hair was soaked with blood.

"Bella, Bella can you hear me, let me in please bella." was the one banging the door

I got up and walked to the door. The seccond i opened it i passed out again.....

"bella wake up bella please wake up" was saying

I realy didnt know where i was it was so bright.

"bella?, nurse shes wakeing up!!"

I was in a hospital? or maibie heaven? i hoped it was the first option. was here.

"where am i?" i asked

"Bella dont worry. your in hospital you lost alot of blood and hit your head realy hard your okay now though"

"Errmm -"he cut me of

"call me edward out of school bella"

"Okay then Edward what happend"

Edward looked worried but told me anyway "I came to your house because you'd left your books in my class so i thaught i would bring them to you but when i arived at your house knowone was in but then i heard you scream" screaming? " and so i tryed to get in but you wouldent answer the door and when you got to the door you passed out and hit your head again and so i brought you to the hospital yeasterday and you were passed out all night"

"Yesterday? what oh no charlie will kill me"

"bella its okay emmet was at your house all right charlie didnt come back"

"Thankyou for staying, i can get a cab home"

"No Bella, your not going back home because of what charlie did to you. You will come and live with me alice is stopping with emmet and his feance rosalie in her house so you can get use to things here"

"Edward you dont have to do that"

"Bella I will not let you get hurt again"

"thankyou"

We went back to Edwards house emmet had brought all of my things and put them in a bedroom. we got things sorted and made some food together we decided to make some pizza. were things realy goingto get better ?


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV 

_Charlie came to wards me through the door and slowly stalking me. i couldent see it trough my eyes but as if someone else was watching me. my back was to him and he waked silently with a can of beer and a knife.i was going to die _

Just then i sprung straight up eyes wide open screaming Edward then russhed into my room and comforted me. Was that realy what i just dremet?

"Bella honey it will be fine, Its just a dream. Your okay." Edward comforted me "Bella you dont have to stay in here would you like to come into my room honey?"

Just then i wonderd what i was going to do as i ponderd this i looked into edwards gleaming green eyes, i realised how kindof beautiful he was. Did 'Like' like him? Did i fancie him?

"Yes if you dont mind" i finaly answerd

"no problem" He answerd with a crooked smile i had never seen before but.... i liked it

i got into his bed with him i was at the extreme left side of his adverage doubble bed as i turned over to get comfotable something happend that i didnt expect at all...

"Bella errm...." Edward didnt finish his statement but just eged closer to me as i did with him.

".... can i just try something" edward eventually fineshed his sentance

before he could explain we both went in for the kiss. His kiss was so pashonate we didnt want to end it. It was the most amazing expirience ever expirienced in the history of expirianced his lips were so soft the way they moved in sync with mine.

* * *

The Next Day

When Edward and I woke up alice had gone to school and left a note for us :

_hey bella edward, _

_ermm i know bella needs some more time of, _

_ill tell school about you looking after her okay. _

_Alice xx _

_P.S. errm what were you and bella boath in your bed for ed _

_P.P.S errm not that its any of my busines _

_P.P.P.S. im going straight to jaspers house after school and i wont be back till tomow night _

_love you _

Edward read the note and commented

"Alice" he paused "shes so.... nosy" we both laughed

" so whats the plan" i asked casually but it had a hidden message that i hoped edward would get

"Well i was thinking breakfast and then maibie we could talk" edward just as casually answerd but i knew what he ment

"Okay, whats for breakfast?"

"i dont know what would you like"

"any thing would be nice"

"pancakes" edward questioned

"sounds good"

edward and i made pancakes we put chocolate sauce on them and acted like we had been forever friends... or more?

"erm bella you wanna get this and take it to the breakfast table please" edward saked

"yeah shure" i took the plates form him and put them on the table

edward lent into me and kissed me after i had taken the first bite of my pancake not like last night more romanticly. he pulled away smiling the most beautiful smile

"You had errm chocolate sauce on your lip he said childishly

we kissed again like lasnight :)


End file.
